She Doesn't Love You Like I Do
by TheLiesBehindTheTruth
Summary: Beck needs a break for Jade and her bullying. Jade doesn't take it well and they drift apart. Beck realizes that he doesn't belong with Jade. Beck/Andre! Slash! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

**This idea has been bothering me forever and finally put it into words! Also there is a serious lack of Beck/Andre on here.**

**No slash in this chapter but there will be later**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Victorious! **

Beck Pov

Today was not turning out to be a good day. Jade was pissed at me for no reason and had already tried to stab me with her scissors twice and it was only 8:00.

We were walking into school together and I had my arm around her, when I spotted Cat running towards us. Her fiery, red hair was flying behind her as she streaked towards us.

If she decides to jump on us, I'm going to have to hold Jade back so she won't kill Cat.

"Cat, n-" was all I got out before she landed on top of me and I fell to the floor. I shot a warning look up at Jade, who looked even angrier than before. She was clutching her scissors, Cat had gotten her for Christmas, so tight that her knuckles were even whiter than normal.

"Jade, don't." I said, hoping that she would listen, as I climbed off the floor, pulling Cat up as well.

"Stay off of my boyfriend! He doesn't like you and thinks you're stupid!" Jade hissed at Cat. I stared at her in shock before turning to Cat who had tears in her eyes.

"Cat, none of that is true!" I called after her as she ran off crying. "Great job, Jade." I spat sarcastically at her before I glared at her and ran off after Cat.

I only made it about halfway down the hallway before I almost ran into Andre.

"Hey Beck, where are you going to?" Andre said stopping me.

"I'm trying to find Cat." I said desperately searching the hallway.

"Why?" Andre asked.

"Jade made her cry." I hissed angrily, causing Andre to take a cautious step back, "Sorry," I said after seeing him back away from me, "Jade has been really mean this past week and I have to keep apologizing for her."

"I hope you find her!" Andre said before walking over to his girlfriend Tori. They greeted each other with a hug and began talking and laughing. Why can't Jade and I be like that?

"Have you seen Cat?" I practically screamed at Robbie as he walked past me causing him to jumped and straighten his glasses.

"No. She told me she had something to tell you but I don't know what it was." Robbie answered with a confused look on his face.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your emo girlfriend?" Rex butted in rudely. I chose to ignore him and continue my search for Cat.

"Hey! Beck! I found Cat!" Andre called after me as I started to turn away from Robbie.

"Where?" I practically screamed at him.

"In the janitor's closet." he said eyeing me oddly, probably because of my over-enthusiasm.

"Cat?" I asked slipping into the large, dirty closet. The only sound I heard in reply was a sniffle from the corner. I looked and saw Cat curled up, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Is that true? Do you really hate me that much? Am I really that bad?" she asked, her eyes as big as saucers. The look she was giving me made me feel like I had just stepped on a kitten's tail and broke it.

"No! Cat, none of that was true! You're my best friend. Jade was just mad." I said trying to help her see the truth.

"Why is she so mean to me?" Cat asked pitifully. It made my heartbreak. How could Jade say that to Cat?

"She just gets jealous. It's not you, she was mad at me so she took it out on you." I explained. I was really getting tired of apologizing for her when I know she's not sorry. Maybe we just need a break. I don't want to dump her, but I need some time.

"Kk!" Cat said, back to her bubbly self again. The good thing about her was that she doesn't hold on to things. She just moves on, because if she didn't Jade would have made her depressed by now.

"Andre said that you had something to tell me?" I questioned as soon as I knew she was fine. I was curious about why she had been so excited that she jumped on me.

"Ooooh!" she squealed jumping up and down, "I won six tickets for a free vacation to Paris!"

"What?" I gasped in shock.

"Yeah. I entered a contest two months ago and they called me yesterday and told me I won!" she giggled happily.

"That's awesome!" I agreed.

"I want you to come!" she begged, doing the thing with her eyes again. Like I would refuse that offer!

"Yes!" I screamed before hugging her. I'm going to Paris!

"Yay! Now everyone is going!" Cat squealed.

"Wait, who else is coming?" I asked.

"Tori, Andre, Robbie, Jade, you, and me!" she said happily. Why would she invite Jade? Jade was so mean to her.

"Come on, let's go to class." I said to Cat, who was still jumping up and down because I said I would go.

We walked to class together, and when Jade saw us walk in together and saw the happy expression on Cat's face, she looked ready to hurt someone.

"Take a seat class!" called Sikowitz from where he sat cross-legged on top of a table on the stage.

I reluctantly sat down next to Jade. I think she might try to kill me when I tell her we need to take a break from our relationship. I have to tell her though because I refuse to go around apologizing for her all the time.

"Let's do a scene!" Sikowitz cheered happily, while most of us stared blankly back at him. "I want my actors to be Beck, Andre, Cat, and Tori."

I looked over at Jade, who still had the expression on her face that said I'm gonna kill someone. I could tell that she was mad that she didn't get picked.

"Ok the setting is-" Sikowitz started before he was cut off my Cat.

"Paris!" she screamed causing a few people in the class who were falling asleep to jump.

"Ok, Paris works." Sikowitz agreed.

"Welcome to Paris!"Cat said in a French accent.

"Where's the Eiffel tower?" Tori asked excitedly.

"This way." Cat replied in her fake accent.

"Let's go see it." I suggested to Tori and Andre.

"I will come with you." Cat stated in a happy voice.

"Let's go!" Andre said as we walked off the small stage in our classroom together.

"Nice job," Sikowitz called from a seat by the door, "but it was boring."

"We should have blown up the Eiffel tower!" Andre huffed from his seat next to Tori, who glared at him.

Then the bell rang loudly causing Jade, who was asleep, to jump and "accidentally" slap a nerd who was walking past. He glared at her before stalking off.

I stood up and walked out of the classroom behind Tori and Andre.

I'm so tired off Jade being mean. I need a break.

"Are you going to take me home?" Jade asked while texting without looking up from her phone.

"Sure." I said. This will be a good time to tell her that I need a break. I hope she doesn't overreact.

I climbed into the my car while Jade climbed into the other side, still texting.

The drive to her house was silent except for the tapping of Jade's fingers against her phone. She didn't say one word to me the whole ride.

When we pulled up to her house see started to get out, but I grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"What?" she snapped irritably at me, looking down at her arm where I was holding her.

Ok here it goes.

"I need a break. I'm tired of apologizing for you. I think we both need some time. When you learn to be nicer and more appreciative then I'll take you back. I promise."

That got her attention.

"What?" she demanded in shock.

"You heard me." I replied in a voice that was much calmer than I felt. She just glared at me before climbing out of the car and slamming the door so hard I thought the glass on the window was going to break. I'd say that went pretty good. I'm still alive.

I pulled out of her driveway feeling relived at how well that went. She probably was going to try to kill me tomorrow at school, but I will be careful to stay away from her tomorrow.

I pulled up to my RV and went inside, making sure I locked the door. Jade can be crazy, especially when she's mad.

I grabbed my laptop and sat down on my bed, and I was about to update my Slap page when I heard someone knock on the door.

I grabbed some scissors off of the table next to my bed and catiously approached the door. I pulled it open a little to see Andre standing there. He looked at me strange, noticing the scissors in my hand and the cautious way I opened the door.

"Are you scared of something?" he asked.

"Yes! I told Jade that we needed to take a break from each other, and she's even angrier than she was today at school." I responded, still clutching the scissors. Andre reached over and pulled the scissors out of my hand and sat them down on the table.

"What? Why?" Andre asked in shock.

"I was tired of her ignoring me and being mean to everyone." I confessed to my best friend.

"I hope she doesn't kill is tomorrow." Andre said mirroring my thoughts.

"Me too. So, why are you here this late?" I asked curious at Andre's reason for being here.

"Well. I kinda broke up with Tori." he sighed.

"Why? What happened? You guys were always so happy together." I asked shocked, "I always wished that I could have a girlfriend that was as nice to me as Tori was to you."

"Yeah. She was a good girlfriend, but I kinda am in love with someone else." Andre mumbled, "I didn't want to only love her halfway."

"Who?" I asked. Andre was in love with someone else?

"Uhh... I don't wanna talk about it." he stated hesitantly.

"Ok, so it's really late so do you just want to stay here tonight?" I offered because it was midnight and I didn't want to make Andre drive home this late.

"Ok." he agreed,"Thanks? Beck!"

"I'll sleep on the couch." I volunteered.

"No. It's fine I will." Andre said, "I don't wanna make you sleep there and be uncomfortable because I'm not even supposed to be here."

"No. You're my guest and I'm sleeping on the couch." I said before running and flopping down on the couch.

"No." Andre laughed before running over and trying to pull me off the couch. I held on to the couch but Andre eventually pulled me off and we ended up on the floor laughing.

That was when the door opened revealing a person that I really didn't want to see.

**Sorry for the cliffy! i will update soon! i promise!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Just no flames! Love y'all!**


	2. What I Never Realized

**AN: Yay! I finally finished the second chapter! I have been so busy and have had no time to write!Sorry if it's bad i just really wanted to update!**

**Please review it makes me update faster! I LOVE REVIEWS LOL!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Victorious! :)**

* * *

><p>I looked up from where I lay on the floor, tangled up in a blanket and Andre, to see Jade.<p>

"What the hell is going on here?" she hissed, noticing the way I was splayed across my RV's floor with Andre.

"Nothing. We were just fake fighting over the couch." I said annoyed by her appearance, "Why are you here?"

"Because I want to be here," Jade snapped rudely, "and I have something to tell you."

"At midnight?" I asked doubtfully.

"It's important." she huffed impatiently. She still looked pissed off.

"I'm going to go over here." Andre awkwardly excused himself before going over to check his phone.

"Well, what did you want to tell me?" I asked wearily. I really want her to leave. I decided to take a break from her so I can be away from her for a little while. She's ruining the point of the break by coming here.

"I wanted to tell you that I don't want to take a break. You can either take me back now or never." she said stubbornly.

"Jade. I told you I need a break. I'm doing it so we don't end up in a huge fight and break up." I explained for the second time.

"Now or never?" she retorted, ignoring my explanation.

"I told you my decision." I responded in a much calmer manner than Jade.

"Fine! I'll take that as never!" she shouted irritably before slamming the door and stomping off into the night.

"I'm sorry." Andre said from the other side of my RV.

"It's fine." I replied wanting to talk about something else.

"I guess we both lost our girlfriends today." Andre said. Then for some reason we both started laughing. There was nothing funny but the laughter wouldn't stop. I felt tears come to my eyes from laughing.

"Why are we laughing?" I asked, confused, after the laughter stopped.

"I have no idea." Andre mused.

"I get the couch!" I screamed before shooting up from the floor and jumping onto the couch.

"No!" Andre laughed before jumping on top of me.

(The next morning)

I woke up to feel something laying on my stomach. I looked down to see Andre's head on my stomach. He looked so peaceful so I didn't wake him up. I watched in amusement as his face scrunched up. He looked so adorable.

Wait! What?

Did I really just think that my best friend, who is a GUY, was cute? Wow. I must be really tired or something.

"Mmm. Where am I?" Andre moaned, lifting his head up from where he was sleeping, not really talking to anyone in particular.

"My RV." I responded, choosing not to acknowledge our awkward position.

"Oh. Hey Beck." He smiled sleepily before laying his head back down on my stomach.

"Hey Andre." I responded. I peeked down at Andre and watched him as he fell back asleep. He was doing that thing where he scrunches up his face again. I couldn't help smiling as I watched him. He was cute when he was asleep. His lips looked so soft and I really wanted to kiss him. I don't know why but the urge to press my lips to his became almost unbearable. Kissing Andre would be amazing.

Wait! Why am I thinking these things about Andre? He's my best friend, and he would never talk to me again if I told him that I was in love with him.

Maybe this is why I was losing interest in Jade.

Oh well. I will never be able to tell him how I feel, so I guess I should try to forget about it.

"Beck..." I jumped as I heard someone mumbled my name. Then I realized that it was Andre. He was dreaming about me?

I felt his arms tighten around my stomach as he sighed in his sleep. He looked so peaceful. He looked way more peaceful and innocent than Jade ever could. Too bad he's probably still in love with Tori.

I don't know why I feel this way about Andre, but it's too strong to fight it. I have no desire to fight it, anyways.

Just as I began to fall back asleep, I was jolted awake by a phone ringing right next to my head. I jumped and shot up, waking up Andre. He reached over and grabbed the phone before answering it.

"Whaaaat?" he whined into the phone looking tired. Then he continued, "No. I'm at Beck's house." Then there was another pause before he said," No. I'll call you later, ok. I don't want to talk about that right now." Then he hung up on whoever he had been talking to without waiting for a reply.

"Sorry. I forgot to turn the volume off." he apologized.

"It's fine." I yawned.

"Thanks for letting me stay here." Andre said.

"No problem. It gets boring here anyways. I like having people over." I assured him.

"I can't wait till we go to Paris." Andre blurted randomly.

"I know. It's going to be so much fun." I responded. I hope. Every time I go some where with my friends it always turns out to be interesting. Like that time when we got put in jail.

"I just hope it turns out to be a slightly normal trip." Andre said, echoing my thoughts.

"Yeah, I really don't want to go to jail again." I agreed with a shudder at the memories of our last trip.

Then we were interrupted by another phone ringing. I reached over and grabbed my phone. It showed Jade's number. Why is she calling me? I really don't want to talk to her. She dumped me last night.

I hit the ignore button and sat my phone back down.

I looked up to see Andre smirking at me.

"Was that Jade?" He questioned, still smirking.

"Yeah." I replied. If only he loved me.

Ugh! Why do I keep thinking these things about Andre?

'Maybe because you're in live with him' A voice in my head said.

Great now I'm hearing voices. I'm losing it.

"Beck?" Andre's voice cut through my thoughts.

"Huh?" I replied stupidly.

Andre stated at me for a second before laughing.

"Earth to Beck." he teased still laughing, "I think you zoned out for a bit there."

I playfully shoved him. He shoved me back and soon it turned into another wrestling match. After ten minutes Andre eventually got me pinned down on the floor under him, and he was holding my arms above my head.

My mind completely went blank. He looked so perfect. No, he was perfect.

I wanted to kiss him so bad.

I saw him leaning towards me, and suddenly, he was kissing me. It was amazing. His lips were so soft and perfect. The kiss only lasted about three seconds but it was the best kiss I've ever had. Kissing Andre was even better than I imagined.

Then I felt him tear himself away from me.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Uh.. I have to go!" He blurted. He jumped off of me and ran out of my RV, not allowing me a chance to tell him that I loved him.

Great. I got a chance to tell him I live him and I blew it. Now he probably never wants to see me again. Why do I mess everything up?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG! THEY KISSED! I will try to update soon! I promise!<strong>

**R**

**RE**

**REV**

**REVI**

**REVIE**

**REVIEW**

**REVIE**

**REVI**

**REV**

**RE**

**R**

**Please review! I made art to encourage you lol!**


End file.
